The Lonely Assassins
by CrayolaCreation
Summary: After the battle of New York with the Avengers, Steve Rogers visits a graveyard and the last thing he can remember is a statue. But what happens when he wakes up in 1949?
1. Prologue

**_A/N Hey guys, it's been over a year since I've updated anything, but I've been watching Agent Carter and Doctor Who and I had an idea for a fanfic so I decided to give it a try! I've never written any Captain America/ Doctor Who fanfiction so I hope this okay!_**

 ** _Also if you have any ideas for titles please suggest them!_**

 ** _This takes place after the Avengers (2012) & The Angel's Take Manhattan (2012) so spoilers for both!_**

 _The last thing he remembered was a statue._

It was shortly after the battle of New York and Captain Steve Rogers was visiting his mother's grave. He didn't notice the other four people in the graveyard, he didn't notice the statue; he was too preoccupied in his grief.

His grief wasn't just about losing his mother, but losing everything he had ever known; Peggy, Bucky, his life in the 1940s, everything. It had been a year since he had been found but he still felt lost in the world.

He put some flowers on his mother's grave and stood up. It was then he noticed the other three people in the graveyard.

"Raggedy man goodbye," the woman said, and then she disappeared. Steve blinked, how could someone just vanish like that?

The other two people both looked distressed at the younger woman's disappearance. The curly haired woman and the man both disappeared into blue box, and they too vanished into thin air, leaving Steve alone with his thoughts.

Steve watched the blue box disappear into thin air, and when he next looked at the grave he noticed the statue looming above him. Unable to conceal his shock upon seeing the statue, he blinked.

When he opened his eyes, the statues was several inches closer, but that wasn't possible, was it?

A statue couldn't move, that was just ridiculous. Steve shook his head slightly, his eyes must've been playing tricks on him; after seventy years of being frozen in ice, sleep seemed like a luxury that he couldn't afford. Whenever he tried to sleep nightmares plagued him making it impossible to sleep.

It was then that he blinked again.

 _ **A/N Hope you enjoyed, please comment/ favourite/ subscribe, if you what to see what happens to Steve next!**_


	2. Chapter 1

"Mister, mister, are you alright?" A young boy said standing over a slightly disorientated Steve Rogers. Steve looked around, why was he on the ground?

"I'm alright, thanks kid," he said standing up, brushing some dirt of his jeans, still slightly dazed. He looked around, wondering where the kid had come from. He briefly remembered that the grave yard had been empty before he had fallen. Questions started tumbling in his mind; how long had he been on the ground? How had he gotten on the ground? (There was also a small part of him that hoped the kid didn't recognise him, he could just picture the headlines the newspapers would muster up the next day: Captain America found unconscious in a graveyard).

The kid shrugged and continued playing with his yoyo, the gesture made Steve smile; he remembered his mother buying him a yoyo when he was younger and he remembered the hours of entertainment it provided. Since coming to 2012 he hadn't seen a single yoyo, kids these days seemed more interested in those handled consoles Tony kept going on about. (He still had no idea what an iPhone was despite Tony constantly badgering him that he needed to learn.)

"Can I have a go?" He asked, and the kid nodded slightly passing the yoyo to Steve. Steve did a few tricks and smiled to himself, before passing it back to the kid.

"Phil! Come on we need to go," a voice called, who Steve presumed the kid's mother.

"Coming mom," Phil replied before giving Steve and apologetic smile. It was only after he re-joined his mother that Steve noticed Phil and his mother's attire and his smile faded slightly. His mother wore a long skirt with a nipped in waistline, and her hair was long and her hair was curled up at the ends. The attire and her hair reminded him of Peggy and once again he found himself missing the 1940s. However before he could bring up the odd choice of attire for 2012 they were gone, and once again he was left alone in the graveyard.

Sighing to himself, he decided that he'd better go back to the Avengers headquarters, it was only then that he noticed that the flowers he had left his mother had gone. He looked around at the graveyard but it was of course empty, and who on earth would steal a bunch of flowers anyway?

He sighed, maybe he really was losing it; it had been a rough few days after all. Sighing, he decided to walk back to the Avengers headquarters (admittedly he didn't have anywhere else to go at the minute) but during his walk everything felt strange yet familiar.

The streets were busy but they were nowhere near the scale of a regular day in New York, there were are few cars but it didn't compare to the rush of traffic he normally saw, but most significantly of all it didn't look like he was in 2012 anymore.

Was he dreaming? Had he fallen asleep at the graveyard and started dreaming of the 1940s? He walked over to a newspaper stand and checked the date: February 10th 1949. He pinched himself, he had to be dreaming; there wasn't another reasonable solution (unless Tony was monitoring and messing with his dreams again; but Steve had told him not to do that since the first had ended up with him throwing his shield at Tony).

"Sir, what date is it?" He asked the man at the newspaper stand.

"Exactly what it says on the newspapers sonny," the man said narrowing his bushy eyebrows suspiciously.

"But it can't be 1949-," Steve began before stopping abruptly noting how mad he sounded, who in their right mind would believe that he had just come from 2012?

"Unless the newspapers are wrong, then it certainly is, now are you going to buy a newspaper or not?" The man replied irritably, Steve nodded numbly and passed him a few coins before walking away.

When he was out of sight he flipped through looking for something that would confirm his suspicions that he was only dreaming, but there was none. Unsure what to do we walked towards a telephone booth and he dialled the only number he could remember; Howard Stark's.

"Hello, I'm afraid that Mr Stark is unavailable at the moment, I'm his butler Edwin Jarvis, how may I be of assistance?" A cheery voice answered, Steve also detected a hint of a British accent.

"I was just wondering if I could talk to How- Mr Stark," Steve replied, keeping his response blunt and straight to the point; the time for pleasantries were over and he was just worried about how he had ended up in 1949.

"Sorry, as I said before he's unavailable at the moment, might I enquire whose calling?" the butler replied, if there was a hint of annoyance in his voice Steve couldn't manage to detect it.

Steve paused before replying, "tell him it's an old friend; Steve Rogers," he gave a brief pause before continuing, "Captain America," He added reluctantly.

"I'll be sure to tell him that… wait did you just say you're Captain America?" Jarvis replied, sounding as if he had lost all composure at the mention of 'Captain America.' Steve hated that; the effect those two words had on so many people, sometimes he just wished he was the Steve Rogers he was before the war. "I'm sorry Mr Rogers, but didn't you die in a plane crash?" Jarvis asked.

"I'm afraid it's rather a long story," Steve replied, "I was just wondering, could I...?" He trailed off sheepishly, "I mean if it's not too much off a hassle…."

Fortunately Jarvis seemed to know exactly what he was implying, as his response was short and straight to the point; "Of course, it's no bother at all, but might I enquire where you are?"

Steve sighed thankful that Howard's butler was eager to help and told Jarvis where he was, with any hope Howard could give him some insight as to what was going on. Even though just a few hours ago he had been in 2012 and he had no idea how he had ended up in 1949, he couldn't help but feel excited at the prospect of seeing Howard and Peggy again.

It was only after a few minutes that he realised that although it had been a year for him it had been four for Peggy, what if she had moved on? What if she was engaged or even married with a family? After all, everyone in 1945 would've assumed that he was dead, so why would she have been waiting for even the idea of Steve Rogers? But for now, as thoughts overcrowded his mind he could do nothing more but wait for Jarvis.

* * *

Since becoming Howard's butler and Peggy Carter's friend Jarvis didn't get surprised at much, everyday seemed to bring something impossible and nothing seemed out of the ordinary anymore. However receiving a phone call from Steve Rogers seemed on a whole new level of impossible. Jarvis knew he was dead, everyone knew Captain America was dead. So why had someone phoned claiming to be Steve Rogers whom everyone knew to be dead?

Just as he was about to get in his car he picked up his phone; SHIELD ought to know he reasoned, although knowing how Director Carter would react was an entirely different matter. "Hello…" He said nervously, he was under strict restrictions not to phone Director Carter unless it was an emergency (although he reasoned this was an emergency).

"Good heavens Mr Jarvis what is the meaning of this? I trust you have a good reason to be calling, you just called in the middle of a very important meeting…" Director Carter began clearly not impressed by the interruption, Jarvis sighed sometimes he missed the days when she was a lowly agent; the days filled with fun adventures when he'd be back in time for tea were long behind him.

"Yes, I'm afraid I've just had a rather mysterious phone call from someone who claims to be Steve Rogers," he answered, keeping it and short and straight to the point. In the short time since she had become Director he had discovered that she only paid attention to the beginning of a conversation before her attention fizzed out.

There was an undeniable pause, "Steve Rogers is dead," Peggy Carter replied shortly, refusing to process the information.

"Well either he's alive or someone is pretending to be him, unless we meet him then we'll never know…" Jarvis replied.

"And by 'we' I assume you mean 'you'?" Peggy answered in response to his statement, "I take it you know where he is?" She asked.

"Yes, I was just about to pick him up, it seemed impolite to refuse his request especially if he really is Steve Rogers," Jarvis answered, "I just thought that you ought to know just in case…" He trailed off but Peggy knew what he meant; just in case Steve wasn't dead.

"Jarvis you couldn't say no to anything! Although I will send a backup team just in case, and I must insist that you bring 'Steve Rogers' to SHIELD. If he's dangerous we need to find out sooner rather than later before he can do any harm." She answered, and Jarvis knew no amount of arguing would get her to change her mind. Also, he couldn't help feeling a tiny bit relived that there was backup just in case Steve Rogers wasn't who he said he was…

 **A/N Sorry, it's been so long (pro tip: don't start a story unless you know where it's going) thankfully I have a vague outline of the story (and I know where it's going!) and I'm aiming to finish before I go to uni (it should be about 5 chapters long) Also I finally decided on a title 'The lonely assassins'.**

 **I hope you really liked this chapter, the kid Phil meets can either be just a regular kid or Phil Coulson (I read a headcanon on Tumblr that he volunteered to take the super serum, and although it didn't work 100% it did give him delayed aging...) So who he is is up to you :)**

 **In the next chapter Steve arrives at SHIELD, and we get to see Peggy, Howard, Rory and Amy (and Daniel and maybe some other Agent Carter characters). Will they believe it's the real Steve and will they believe his story? Also there's a mysterious case from the SSR that never got solved...**

 **Anyway on an entirely different matter would you prefer if Peggy and Daniel were in a relationship, or Peggy and Steve? (Note: this story isn't going to focus on relationships, it's more of a Steve comes back to the 1940s story)**

 **I'm really sorry if some characters were a bit OOC, I've never written any Captain America fanfics before (and I've never seen the comics) so if you have any tips on how to make the characters more in character just say! Reviews are welcome as always :P thank you to all who faved/ reviewed/ add this story to alerts! It means the world to me!**

 **Also if you have any good Captain America, Agent Carter, Avengers or Doctor Who fanfics please mention in reviews.**


	3. Chapter 2

It had just begun to rain, and Steve gave a sigh, that was just his luck. He wasn't sure how long it had been since he had gotten off the phone with Jarvis, but waiting just a few mere minutes felt like waiting a lifetime, and in a way it had; it had been a lifetime since he had last seen Peggy and Howard. And when the thought of seeing them again crossed his mind he couldn't help but let a small goofy smile invade his face, he was home and it felt good to be back.

"And you must be Steve Rogers, I must say it's truly an honour to meet you," Jarvis said rushing out to greet Steve shaking his hand vigorously. Steve eyed the other cars cautiously, Jarvis noticed the gaze, "don't mind them, Miss Carter insisted that they come… for precautionary measures."

"Right," Steve mumbled before getting into the car, did this mean that they thought he was a danger? A threat? The enemy?

"I wouldn't worry about it, it's just a standard SHIELD protocol I expect," Jarvis replied as he started to drive, keeping his eyes firmly on the road, which Steve gathered he was using as a further excuse not to look at him directly in the eye. Although maybe it was just as well he was keeping his eyes on the road he didn't particularly fance dying in a car crash when he had just returned.

"Where are we going?" Steve asked, although he was pretty sure he knew the answer, if bringing backup was a standard SHIELD protocol then it was safe to assume that he was going to SHIELD where Peggy and Howard would hopefully be.

"SHIELD," Jarvis answered shortly offering no further explanation. The rest of the drive was greeted by companionable silence but Steve wasn't surprised, Jarvis was probably under strict orders not to tell him anything until they got to SHIELD.

During the drive Steve admired his surroundings, there was considerably less traffic and everything in the streets felt familiar, as he looked at the familiar surroundings he knew he was home and where he was meant to be. The only problem was that he knew he would somehow manage to convince Peggy and SHIELD that he wasn't the enemy, and how he was going to accomplish that he wasn't sure. Throughout the drive he found himself lost in his thoughts allowing himself to belief that this was a second chance at the life he could have had, a life with Peggy.

"We're here," Jarvis replied before heading inside, "you'll have to stay here," he said motioning Steve to stop as he hurriedly entered the building.

-x-x-x-x-

It didn't take long for Jarvis to find Peggy, she was in her office along with Daniel who she seemed to be having an animated discussion with. He cleared his throat, "Captain Rogers is here," he said, Daniel's eyes widened but Peggy's eyes remains expressionless masking whatever emotion she was feeling. She had spent so many years as a spy and an agent that it had resulted in her being highly skilled in masking her emotions.

"Jarvis, could you please not call him that?" Peggy said, but in her eyes shone a glimmer of hope that it was Steve, even though she knew that was impossible; Steve was dead, she had been there when he had taken the plane down, so how could it possibly be him? Jarvis opened his mouth to say something in response but decided to think the better of it.

"We'll have to go through standard SHIELD protocol until we find out who he is, Daniel, I want you to lead the interrogation; find out what you can, we need to know if we can trust him," Peggy Carter said briskly, "if he's an enemy I'd rather find out sooner rather than later but right now we have the upper hand since he's on our turf. Jarvis could you take him to the interrogation room please?" She asked unsure of how to address the man who called himself Steve.

Jarvis nodded and returned to his car to fetch Steve Rogers before leading him to the interrogation room. "Could you please wait here for a moment?" He asked apologetically before returning to Peggy and Daniel.

"He's there," Jarvis mumbled, "although I strongly believe that Mr Rogers is innocent, after all why would an enemy phone Mr Stark knowing that he is the co-founder of SHIELD?"

Peggy shot a quick glance at the interrogation room where Steve was being held. "That's a valid point, but if we assume he's on our side we'll be working into a trap." She gave a sigh, part of her wished it was Steve but she knew she couldn't make assumptions until she had further proof especially since if Steve did turn out to be an enemy she would be putting the SHIELD and all her co-workers in danger. "Daniel can you lead the interrogation?"

Daniel started to open his mouth to object but decided to think the better of it. "Yes, Director," he replied, before heading into the interrogation room.

Peggy sighed a lot had changed in just a few years especially her relationship with Daniel. After a few months of being in a relationship, they had both discovered that they both wanted different things; Daniel of course wanted a family and to Peggy her main priority was setting up SHIELD. Although they had ended their relationship on good terms Peggy knew that they would never be able to recapture the friendship they once had.

"Well if that would be all I'd better be off," Jarvis said watching as Daniel entered the interrogation room that was Steve was in. "But I must say this man bears a remarkable resemblance to Steve Rogers and I would be very surprised if it wasn't him."

"Now's not the time to be making assumptions, Mr Jarvis," Peggy replied.

Jarvis didn't reply, but instead excused himself, leaving all the excitement behind him, and returned to listen to the radio in his car. Sometimes the excitement of the radio was much more exciting than the adventures real life could bring.

Peggy stood there for a few minutes unsure what to do, normally if it was an important interrogation she would stay and watch but she couldn't. He looked so much like Steve, and she could almost fool herself into thinking it was Steve, but Steve had died when he had taken the ship down four years ago, so how could it possibly be him?

"Do you think it's him?" A voice asked and Peggy looked up and saw Howard.

"Well it could be him but it's highly unlikely given the circumstances. Steve Rogers died when taking that plane down in 1945. So my guess is that this is an imposter trying to impersonate Steve to gather Intel."

"I didn't ask Director Carter's opinion, I asked for Peggy Carter's opinion," Howard replied.

Peggy shot a questioning look before replying. "Honestly, I think it could be him, it doesn't make any sense but I can't think of any other logical explanation. He looks and sounds exactly like Steve and I want to believe it is Steve… But Steve's dead, Steve died in 1945, so I don't know what to think…" Peggy finished.

"So are we just gonna interrogate him like a prisoner even if he is innocent?" Howard replied clearly annoyed by her conclusion.

"Howard, I know you cared about Steve, I do too," Peggy answered trying to keep her voice calm, "but right now our priority is finding out if he's a friend or enemy, if we jump to conclusions we're going to be putting a lot of people in danger."

Howard was just about to open his mouth to speak but he was interrupted by the sound of Daniel's voice which was echoing around the room.

 _"So you're telling me that one minute you were in 2012, and the next you were in 1949?"_

"That's impossible time travel isn't even scientifically possible… If it was I would've invented it by now…" Howard mused but Peggy wasn't paying attention, remember a brief conversation she once had with the woman with frizzy hair.

"Peg, what's the matter?" Howard asked, "You look kinda pale maybe you should go home," he said knowing that even the suggestion was useless. Peggy prided herself on her good health and the fact that she had never taken a sick day since beginning SHIELD and she wasn't about to break her record now.

"I think the situation is far more complicated then we initially thought," she murmured, "but I might know someone who could help… Howard have you heard of anyone called the Doctor?"

"Course I have, he was there during the building of the Empire State Building, he stopped those… creatures… Daleks I think he called them? I always thought that they looked like salt and pepper shakers," Howard paused for a minute and looked like he was about to expand but all he did was give a weak smile, "why do you want to know?"

"I met him once, and a few weeks ago a woman came and asked if I could offer two of his old companions a job at SHIELD, she said they were from 2012 and were stuck in 1949… Just like Steve," She finished before trailing off.

"So you think they could be connected; these two companions and Steve?" Howard asked.

"I'm not sure, but it's worth a shot," Peggy concluded, there didn't seem like there was anything else they could do to prove that it was Steve and for now this seemed like her only option. She gave a sidelong glance at the interrogation room where Daniel was sitting with his head between his hands looking at a complete loss of what to do. She sighed unable to determine how he was feeling; interrogating a man who was believed to be dead wasn't exactly in the SHIELD handbook, but judging by the notes on his notepad he'd made the best out of a difficult situation.

"I think you should get him out of there," Howard said nodding towards the room and Peggy nodded moving towards the door, but when Steve's voice rang in the silence she couldn't help but momentarily freeze.

 _"Look I've said all I know, but can I see Peggy? She should be here…"_

It was Steve's voice, there was no mistake about it. How could you even replicate a voice like that? It simply had to be Steve there was no other reasonable solution, but what if she was wrong? What if it wasn't Steve?

"Peggy…" Howard began but he didn't get a chance to finish.

"I've got to go, I'll be back later," she hastily added before grabbing her coat.

"You should see Steve, you heard him he wants to see you," Howard interrupted.

"And I will see him, after I find out what's going on," Peggy interjected, she sighed she was almost certain it was Steve but right now she couldn't trust her instincts in fear that she might be wrong.

"Jarvis is outside," Howard said admitting defeat, "he'll take you to where you want to go, but you should stay here…"

"I can't Howard," Peggy replied, losing her composure for a couple of seconds suddenly realising how much she would rather stay with Steve than risk losing him again. "I don't think I should see him until I'm certain it's Steve, we can't afford to take risks," she said regaining her composure, before giving a small smile, leaving before she had a chance to listen to Howard's response.

When she left the building she was pleased to see Jarvis standing outside holding an umbrella.

"Where would you like to go Miss Carter?" Jarvis asked.

"I think we'd better find out what's going on…" She said, reciting the address. It was a long shot she knew that to visit the Doctor's companions but there was always a small glimmer of hope that the reappearance of Steve Rogers was connected to Amelia and Rory Williams and right now she didn't have any other leads to go on.

"Certainly, Miss Carter," Jarvis said before starting the car. "And what do you make of all this business about Steve Rogers?"

"I'm not sure what's going on, but I intend to find out," she replied grimly.

"Might I enquire who we're planning to visit?" Jarvis asked.

"Rory and Amelia Williams, I recently received a visit from a woman called River Song and she informed me that they are from 2012 but somehow ended up stuck in 1949… Like Steve…" She trailed off, realising that as time went on she felt surer that it was Steve. Normally at a time like this she would trust her instincts, but if following instincts lead to danger then it wasn't a risk that she was willing to take, she might've a couple of years ago but a lot had changed since then.

"And do you trust her? River Song? I presume you've met her before?" Jarvis asked.

"I've never met her before," Peggy replied honestly suddenly realising how she was grasping at straws, "but she talked about the Doctor and I would trust that man with my life," she replied remembering her first encounter with the Doctor. She was nineteen at the time and had just accepted the SOE offer and just when she thought she was going to die he saved her life and he owed her life to her. (Although she was sure that if she ever had the chance to meet him again she would be the one doing the saving). So when River Song came and asked her to help his former companions, Peggy knew she had to help them, even if she never saw the Doctor again she owed him that much.

"Let's just hope we're not walking into a trap," Jarvis said.

"If we are then they are the ones who should be worried," Peggy grimly replied ringing the doorbell.

x-x-x-x

"Rory can you answer it?" Amelia Williams replied as she furiously typed on her typewriter, they had only been stuck in 1949 for a few months but already her patience was wearing thin due to the lack of a backspace on a typewriter. She gave a frustrated sigh as once again she made a mistake before pushing the chair up and momentarily giving up, glaring at the typewriter.

"Don't worry I'll get it," she mumbled walking towards the door where she was joined by Rory who was carrying a fresh cup of tea and clearly not distressed by the seemingly frantic knocking. When she opened the door, she was greeted by a man and a woman. Both of whom were clearly frustrated by the few short minutes they had spent waiting for the Williams' to answer the door.

The man who was clearly in mid-knock stepped backward bashfully, but the woman took a step forward and gave a brief smile. "Are you Rory and Amelia Williams?" She asked.

"Yes, who wants to know?" She replied, looking suspicious both of the Williams' had starting to lead ordinary, quiet lives which meant that they would be under the radar. After years of travelling with the Doctor the peace and quiet was most welcome and the Williams'. However it looked like it would be a luxury the two would never be able to afford if the two people on the doorstep were anything to go by.

"I'm Agent Carter and this is Edwin Jarvis, can I come in?" The woman replied.

"Yeah…" Rory interrupted, speaking for the first time "but why are you here? We haven't been in any sort of trouble have we?" He asked worriedly, since coming to New York, he had gotten a job as a nurse and Amy had begun writing stories, and to most people they were the perfectly ordinary couple living down the street, so what could they have possibly done?

"No, nothing of the sort," Peggy assured him, "but I have reason to believe that you've come from 2012 but now you're stuck here, is that correct?"

"Yeah," Amy replied, "but how do you know that? Did the Doctor tell you that?"

"No, I was told by a woman called River Song," Peggy paused, "and I'd very much liked to hear your side of the story. We have a man back at SHIELD claiming that he was from 2012 and he ended up in 1949, and I'd very much like to see if his story matches yours before deciding to trust him."

"Okay…" Rory said nervously, "what do you want us to do?" He asked nervously.

"Well you'll need to come back to SHIELD with us of course, and then we'll have to find out if the two stories coincide…" Peggy replied.

"And that's all?" Rory inquired dubiously.

"Yes, that's all, unless you'd like to come and work for me at SHIELD," Peggy said shrugging, "who better to help protect the Earth than two former companions of the Doctor?" Peggy asked smiling, if the Doctor had been anything to go by then his companions would surely be skilled in fighting alien species to protect Earth, something that SHIELD was built to do.

x-x-x-x-x

Daniel's interrogation with Steve hadn't exactly gone to plan (not that there had been a plan in the first place). There weren't exactly any guides on how to interrogate a man who was presumed to be dead, to make matters worse it was Steve Rogers, Captain America; the man who saved his life, how could he interrogate Captain America as if he was a prisoner?

Surprisingly enough Captain America had given him all of the information he had asked for, even if most of it did sound incredibly bonkers, even if he was making all this up Daniel strongly suspected that he wouldn't be that quick to give away information, which left only one viable explanation that he was telling the truth.

According to Steve, he had been frozen in ice for almost seventy years and he was part of a group called the Avengers who helped defend the Earth. After the battle he visited his graveyard and the last thing he saw was a statue before ending up in 1949, and he had seemingly no idea how he ended up in 1949 and he seemed just as confused as Daniel and Peggy were.

"Is that all?" He asked sighing, "I really have no idea how I got here, I'm just as confused as you are," he said and Daniel believed him, or rather he wanted to believe him but Peggy had clearly stated that he was not be trusted no matter what he said.

"Yeah…" Daniel began trailing off, he gave a quick glance at the door and noticed Peggy and Jarvis, "could you wait here for a minute?" He left the room hastily hoping that Peggy would have some idea of what to do.

"Director Carter, I've found out everything I could… And I think he's telling the truth…" It was only then that he noticed the couple that were stood alongside Peggy and Jarvis. "I'm sorry who are you?" He asked, wondering how it was even possible for this day to get any weirder.

"This is Amelia and Rory Williams, like Steve they claim to be from 2012, and I was hoping that I could hear their side of the story," Peggy replied. "Is Howard around? I think he should really hear this…" She asked Daniel.

"Yeah, he's in his lab with Dr Wilkes, I'll go get him…" Daniel said.

After he left, Peggy gestured towards the two to sit down, but Rory looked speechless, "so you're Peggy Carter? And this is SHIELD?" He asked excitedly, "just when I thought life couldn't get any more exciting when we left the Doctor, we end up in SHIELD!" Amy elbowed him, hard.

"You've heard of SHIELD?" Peggy asked.

"Yeah, I mean back in 2012 of course, I should've realised sooner after all SHIELD does prevent alien invasions… but when you travel with the Doctor alien invasions become an everyday occurrence. And when you were talking about Steve, were you talking about Steve Rogers, _the_ Steve Rogers; Captain America?"

"How do you know Captain Rogers? He died in 1945…" Peggy asked refusing to answer his question.

"Everyone thought he died but a couple of years ago his body was found," Peggy shuddered, "he was frozen in ice but they; SHIELD managed to defrost him, and since then he's become the leader of the Avengers-," Rory finished abruptly partly due to Amy elbowing him again.

"You mean to say Steve didn't die in the plane crash?" She asked but Rory didn't get a chance to respond as he was interrupted by Howard and Daniel.

"Steve didn't die?" Howard echoed completely thrown by this fact.

"SHIELD found him about seventy years after the plane crashed, but he was still alive…" Peggy whispered smiling, "he didn't die taking that plane down… Of course that would explain why he was in 2012 in the first place, but how did he end up in 1949?" She asked looking at Amy for an answer.

"Well in 2012, there were a load of these creatures… statues; the Weeping Angels, or the Lonely Assassins as the Doctor used to call them. When you look at them they look like ordinary statues, but when you blink they move. The Weeping Angels, feed off time energy which they get by sending people into the past where you live until you die." Amy finished.

Peggy nodded listening to Amy's story, it sounded impossible but she knew she was telling the truth. The first time she had seen the Doctor, London was full of gas mask zombies in the middle of the London Blitz and he had told her that he was a time traveller from another world, she didn't believe him at the time but then he had vanished in front of her very eyes. Since that and Project Rebirth nothing seemed impossible.

"That's exactly the same story that Captain Rogers told me earlier, he saw a statue and the next thing he knew he was stuck in 1949…" Daniel interrupted.

"Does this mean that Captain Rogers is innocent?" Jarvis asked excitedly.

"Yes, I suppose it does, but it also means that he isn't the only one that's come from future…" Peggy said worriedly, but despite her worries she couldn't help but feel relived at the thought that Steve was back although she was trying to hide the relief from her face.

"You wanna tell him, he's innocent?" Howard asked smiling.

"Yes I suppose we've both waited long enough," Peggy replied with a hint of a smile on her face as she made her way to the door barely able to believe what was happening. Steve was back, and she couldn't help but smile at the prospect of seeing him again.

 **A/N Well a lot happened in that chapter, hope you enjoyed (: Sorry for the long updates, since it's been so long since I've written any fanfiction I was struggling to get into the habit of writing regularly again, but since I've gotten into a routine updates will be more regular (at least once a week!) I also decided to make it longer than I anticipated (it was originally gonna end before Jarvis and Peggy meet the Williams' but then I decided to finish pre the Steve/Peggy scene).**

 **Also I have a headcanon that Peggy met the Ninth Doctor in 1941 during the Doctor Dances/ the Empty Child, which is why she trusts River/ Amy/ Rory. And I think that Rory probably dragged Amy to see Captain America: the First Avenger (now that I think about it Rory reminds me of Steve and Amy reminds me of Peggy...)**

 **In the next chapter there's the Steggy scene, and Peggy and Daniel realise that Amy/ Rory/ Steve might not be the only one's who have time travelled back to 1949, and they revist and old SSR case.**

 **Thank you to all who faved and favourited! I honestly didn't think anyone would read this story let alone favourite it so thank you! :)**

 **FamilyMagician: I do have a soft spot for Daniel/ Peggy especially after Agent Carter series 2, but Steve/ Peggy are one of my OTPs (after Amy and Rory) and after all Steve owes her a dance!**

 **Mellia Bee: Thank you! After discovering that the Avengers and the Angels take Manhattan would both take place in NY in 2012 it seemed a good excuse to use the Weeping Angels as a way to reunite Steve and Peggy. Honestly, I love writing Jarvis he's probably my favourite characters in Agent Carter and he'll definitely be included in this fic.**

 **InkWizard: Thank you for your review! In the next chapter we'll definitely have an Amy/ Rory and Steve scene, but will he realise that Amy is the one from the graveyard?**


End file.
